Battle of the Bands (Septiplier Version)
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: Mark has his own band with Bob, Wade and Matt and the enter the Battle of the bands and Mark finds the one man he loves a drummer just like him No Youtuber, AU, Jack and Mark Meet for the First Time.


Mark was in his garage working on some new beats with his band Orange Flame, he played the drums and sang a little. Bob was on keyboard and Wade on guitar and their main singer was Matt. They had just wrapped up their set list for the upcoming battle of the bands at the Factory Chainsaw.

This was the final battle for the factory and Mark and his boys were eager to win the prize it was $10,000 and a life supply of instruments from guitar center. If won they were going to finally make their first CD and go on tour. It was getting late so Mark wrapped up for the night and let the other's go home. Mark hugged each guy and told him to get some rest, as the big day was tomorrow night.

Mark headed inside and fed Chica and makes some dinner for himself and lounged on the couch watching MTV. Mark was a single guy age twenty-seven he was the leader in his Glee Club back in high school once he was done with high school he had his job as a bartender on the side he couldn't drink but he loved making drinks for people and meeting and hearing stories of everybody that came up to his bar. On the weekends he rocked out with Orange Flame, Bob, Wade, and Matt. They were all in Glee Club with him and they were all Mark's best friends.

Mark hated being lonely though Bob was dating a girl, Matt was with Amanda and Wade was with Molly. Mark wanted to be single and mingle but he was also gay or BI he really didn't know Wade told him to just let his heart lead him. Mark tried liking girls but he just hated how snotty and demanding they were. So he totally leaned towards guys more, he just couldn't find the right guy for him, he was hoping that would all change soon.

Mark took care of his dishes a turned off the TV and deiced to get some rest, as tomorrow was an important day. Mark headed into his bedroom and took off his shirt and pants and got into a fresh pair of boxers and climbed into his king-sized bed and took off his glasses and snuggled up to his pillow. Hoping one day he will find a guy to snuggle up and lay his head on his chest.

The next morning Mark got up at nine and headed into his bathroom to use the toilet and take a shower. Once showered and freshened up he headed down to feed Chica and make some pancakes for himself with a glass of orange juice. Bob texted him asking him if he was ready for their last practice before tonight's performance. Mark texted "ready as I could be." Bob smiled and texted back "ok bro see you in two hours."

Mark smiled and texted back "ok" and finished up his breakfast and after letting Chica out and doing his dishes and heading back upstairs to get dressed and ready for the day. Mark headed into the garage and got their instruments ready and all for them to play. It was time for their practice Wade showed up with Matt and then Bob showed up last.

Mark gave them all a hug and they started up their songs for the playlist. After they were done Mark treated the boys out to pizza before the big battle. It was time, they all piled into Mark's van and got the interments into the back and headed off to the Factory Chainsaw.

Mark got them signed in while the boys were waiting to go on they were the third band to play. There was five bands playing. There was Hades, The lovebirds, Orange flame, Shadowgrinderes and the last band was The Lightning Gents.

Mark sat at a table with Wade and Bob and Matt while each band played. A staff member came up to their table "you guys are up next you may want to go and get ready." Mark nodded "thanks man." "Come on boys, lets rock this joint!" Bob and Wade and Matt all whooped and ran backstage with Mark so they could get ready to go on.

Jack was over at the bar watching each band play they sucked in his case, he saw the next band run backstage to get ready. Jack had his eye on one member who was tall and had a nice back view he couldn't wait to see how he played, he wonder what instrument he played.

The announcer went on stage "ok rockers our next band for the night is Orange Flame, so give it up for Mark, Wade, Bob and Matt. Mark acme out and waved his sticks and walked up to the mic. "Hello everybody we are Orange Flame and we are going to rock your world, we are so hot no water can put us out!"

Mark sat behind his drums and Matt came up to the Mic and Mark started up the beats for their first song, called Spikes. Jack smiled big at Mark how he moved his hands and all the faces he made when drumming he had that unique drum face. Jack snickered and watched their set, he loved the music and he wanted to get to know Mark more, but he didn't know if he swung his way.

After their set was done Jack's band was up next. The DJ came up again "ok give it up for Orange Flame!" The room clapped and whistled. Mark smiled "we got this in the bag guys, come on let's go watch the last band." "Ok guys time for the final band of the night, give it up for Septiceye!" Jack walked onto the stage with his sticks and he smiled and waved to the crowd, followed by a few other guys.

"Hey everybody I'm Jack and this is my band mates, Joey, Cory, Wayne and Felix and we are Septiceye!" Our song tonight is a new one we wrote I na week so bare with us it's called Flashes." Mark started at this Jack guy he was handsome, broad shoulders and green hair on his head, he wanted to run his fingers though it and grip it. Mark had to think of cold showers just to get the dirty thoughts out of his mind.

Bob put a hand on his shoulder "Mark, whoa man you look like you seen a ghost or something or spacing out." "Wh, what oh I'm fine just thinking about something." "Ah, ok well their set is almost done and they will be announcing the winners." Mark smiled "I know, can't wait." Septiceye were done and Jack bowed and the other guys walked off the stage behind Jack and they all sat at their table. Jack looked at Mark and gave thumbs up. Mark smiled and gave one back being nice with his heart beating like a jackrabbit at the pretty smile that Jack flashed him.

The DJ walked up on the stage "ok that was great, thank you to all the bands that played for us tonight. So the results are in and we will announce the winners. In second place is Septiceye!" Jack sighed but was happy second was better than last. Jack walked up and gathers their trophy and they still won $5,000 that is still good for them. "Ok, and now in first place is Orange Flame!" Mark smiled big and jumped up "YES!" he ran on stage with Bob, Wade and Matt behind him and got the trophy and check from the DJ. Mark smiled and took the mic "thank you for voting, with this money we are making our first CD and going on tour so please join our Facebook page Orange Flame and follow us on twitter at Orangeflameband."

Jack was happy for the band but he wanted to get to know this Mark guy more. Mark smiled and took the boys over to the bar "Drinks are on me, I can't drink but have one or two for me." The boys smiled and got a round of drinks for their winning. Mark sat at the bar and sipped on his coke and Jack walked over and sat next to him.

Mark smiled and looked at him his heat was racing, he was nervous being in the presence of the guy he was google eyeing all night. "Hi there, Mark is it?" "Yeah and your Jack right?" "Yup that's me my real name is Sean but I just like being called Jack it's a nickname. "Ah that's cool nice to meet you Jack, congrats on second place sorry we beat you."

Jack laughed "it's ok I really liked your music, you guys are great." "Thanks, so are you I could not do what you do drums and sing, no way I'll just stick with drums, I like to sing but not together." Jack smiled "well maybe I can teach you?" Mark smiled "are you asking me out Sean?" Jack smiled at Mark using his real name.

"Maybe, what you doing tonight it's not even nine." Mark shrugged "nothing I live along well except my dog Chica." Jack smiled "well how about I come over?" Mark just nodded and put down a tip for the bartender and Bob, Wade and Matt all looked at Mark.

"Hey Mark where you going?" Jack and I are going to hang out, you guys are good right?" "Um, yeah I'll get Molly to pick us up" said Wade. "Ok see you guys later." Jack dragged Mark by his collar and out to his van. "Ok let's go stud." Mark smirked and got into his van and waited for Jack to get in and he started up the van and made his way to his house.

Mark pulled into his driveway and got out and Mark followed. "Welcome to my home, make yourself at home." Mark went to feed Chica and headed into the kitchen getting a beer for Jack and a coke for himself. Jack looked at the coke in Mark's hand "So why can't you drink?" Mark sat down "Well I tried drinking more then normal and my body don't break down alcohol well and it almost gave me a heart attack and i ended up in the hospital and doctors orders, no more drinking or i would be a goner."

Jack went wide eyed "oh wow Mark that is scary." "Yeah tell me about it, so yeah no more drinks for me I'm fine with my coke here." "Well tell me more about yourself." "Ok well where to start I'm twenty- seven I'm single and in high school I was in glee club for all my high school years. "I'm also BI but I lean towards guys more. Jack nodded "ok for me I'm twenty-six and I'm single also and I was home schooled, I am also gay no bi or straight."

Mark smiled "ah, that's cool so you hungry? I can order a pizza." Jack smiled "sure that sounds great." Mark got up and called up Pizza hut and twenty minutes later and a few beers later Jack was drunk as a stunk. Jack had his head on Mark's shoulder and he

Reached up and kissed his neck, Mark gasped a bit but smiled and looked at Jack who had a big smile on his face. "Your neck is nice and soft" as Jack reached up and kissed some more, leaving a small hickey. "I like you Mark, why don't we go lie down?" Mark didn't want to take avenge of his drunkenness but Mark hasn't had sex for a good few months. "Ok come on."

Jack got up and followed Mark to his bedroom. "You don't mind if I take off my shirt do you?" Jack asked. "No not at all." Jack smiled and removed his shirt, Mark was awed at his abs "you have a nice body Jack." Jack blushed "thanks Mark, can I see yours?" Mark nodded and removed his shirt, Jack walked up to him and ran his hands over Mark's chest leaving a hand on his left peck feeling his heartbeat underneath his palm.

Jack smiled "very nice" he pushed Mark gently on Mark's bed and Jack removed his pants and boxers leaving him in all his glory. Mark smiled and reached up and ran a hand though Jack's green hair and tugged gently. Jack laughed and tugged on Mark's red hair gently. Mark just sighed; he liked his hair being tugged.

Jack smiled "that's not the only thing I can tug at" he reached into Mark's boxers and pulled his dick threw the slit and tugged on his dick slowly, jacking him off. Mark bit back a moan and closed his eyes. It's been a while since anybody touched him and he just melted into Jack's grip. "Your hands are rough but with a little bit of softness, I love it."

Jack smiled "playing drums will do that to you, now let's head this up a little bit Mr. Flame." Mark giggled at Jack using his band name as a sexy pun." Mark wiggled out of his boxers so Jack could have more room.

Jack stopped his actions and wiggled out of his own boxers both men naked now and Mark reached into his side drawer and pulled out of bottle of cinnamon scented lube with two condoms. Mark got on all fours and handed the lube and condoms to Jack.

Jack just smiled and lubed up Mark's dick and wrapped the condom on his own dick and he amined himself at Mark's entrance and slowly entered him. "Oh Mark you're so tight hon." Mark just whispered out a moan "sorry babe it's been a while." "It's ok I'll be gentle." Jack kept going in and out at a gentle pace stretching Mark out and picked up his speed hitting Mark's prostate over and over.

Mark moaned out Jack's name and gripped the beat sheets. "Oh Jack you're amazing" Mark reached down and stroked himself while Jack rode him. Jack could feel the coil inside him and his balls tightened and he blew into the condom and that sent Mark over the edge and he came in his hand.

Jack pulled out and rolled over lying on his back and smiled at mark that cleaned up and lay down. Jack smiled and snuggled up to Mark. "You're amazing Markimoo, Jack laid his head on Mark's chest listening to his heartbeat. Jack smiled "you're heartbeat sounds nice Mark." Mark smiled "thanks, I have been told my heartbeat sounds like a drum, hence being a drummer."

Jack smiled, whoever told you that is true" as he drummed his fingers on Mark's chest to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Mark just smiled and kissed him "well looks like you're staying over" Jack yawned "yeah I'll stay." Jack wrapped his arms around Mark and Mark covered them up and they fell asleep.

End.


End file.
